


Golden

by Voidmancer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Punishment, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidmancer/pseuds/Voidmancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has been naughty, flirting with someone else in front of the Inquisitor, and now Trevelyan has thought up of the most adequate punishment for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unsure what watersports mean as a kink, please attempt to google it. As much as I tried to make this fic as kinky and hot as I can, words can only do so much lmao and I'd rather not be the one to first introduce someone to it.
> 
> When you watch a lot of naughty vids on the internet you begin to get desensitized to some stuff. I had the utmost misfortune of stumbling upon some watersports action while surfing the net and found it mildly appealing, especially when it's on the lighter side (which I tried to do so in this fic lmao). I read somewhere that it has some connotations of ownership and marking. Go figure.
> 
> Lastly, this fic was finished in time for Dorian x Inquisitor Appreciation Week, specifically for Wednesday, which is the day of kinks. I most certainly think this is kinky enough XD

From the corner of his eyes, Dorian saw Trevelyan appear at the top of the stairs. It was of note in that the man had not yet said a word, when usually he would have called for him, at least to confirm whether or not he was there. But Trevelyan had not made a sound and regarded him with a narrow glare, sultry and threatening at the same time.

Dorian felt a slight tremor from his seat by the fireplace at the look. It was not the first time Trevelyan had regarded him with that look. He had been under it during the Grand Ball at the Winter Palace, at the small functions thrown in the great hall of Skyhold for visiting dignitaries and a handful of small moments across the months he and Trevelyan had been lovers.

That look had promised much in those times, heated as they were, and Dorian felt a shiver of anticipation up his spine that Trevelyan might have quite the surprise in store for him that very night. He knew exactly why Trevelyan regarded him so now, but even then the excitement was palatable.

He had been chatting up with Barris prior to dinner. Nothing untoward, but Trevelyan came into the tower to have a small chat with Solas and no doubt would come up to look for him. He admittedly timed it a little too well to Trevelyan's arrival, leaning in to Barris as they conversed on the principles of magic negation. The Templar had been quite a good sport too, playing along.

Trevelyan's face had been a steady, stoic mask of indifference, but he had skipped dinner and only returned now, smelling lightly of ale.

"I trust dinner was pleasant, Dorian?" Trevelyan asked, his light footsteps barely making a sound as he traversed the room. His shirt had been unbuttoned, revealing the smooth planes of hard, lean muscle. He sat on the bed and regarded Dorian, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Quite," Dorian replied, he had been reading, but he could not remember the contents of the last page. He turned to face Trevelyan, ignoring the anticipation bubbling in his stomach. "We missed you at the table." 

"I was at the tavern," Trevelyan replied, pulling a trunk from underneath the bed, causing Dorian to swallow involuntarily. 

"I was contemplating on how I was to confront you about your untoward behavior today and in what manner I should relay my dissatisfaction with you." Trevelyan's small smile gleamed with the fire of jealous mischief. 

Oh yes, Dorian thought as he closed the book, he might have landed himself somewhere nice with that little display with Barris.

"Strip," Trevelyan commanded. The volume of his voice stayed level, but the tone was sharp, unmistakably from someone who was used to giving orders.

Dorian stood, undoing the buttons of his doublet and the laces of his trousers. In a matter of moments, he was fully undressed before Trevelyan, whose bright eyes shone with unfettered lust. 

Trevelyan surged to his feet, one hand extending to grasp Dorian's neck, hands splayed underneath his chin. Trevelyan dragged Dorian down for a kiss, overcoming their height difference in one tug. He kissed Dorian like he was conquering his lips, tongue sweeping over Dorian's in a relentless, deliberate sweep.

When time came for him to stop for air, Trevelyan pushed Dorian off with the hand on his neck and pushed him further down. 

"On your knees."

Dorian obeyed, mouth watering at the prospect of a scorching hot length in his mouth, but Trevelyan stepped away, shrugging off his own doublet and throwing it to the side. He opened the trunk now at the foot of the bed, their little trove of toys, watching as Trevelyan pulled out a long length of unused rope.

Trevelyan circled Dorian, tracing the soft angles of Dorian's bones and his soft skin with the coil. The soft touch of the material tickled Dorian and he trembled under the feather touches, sighing. He was enjoying this, as his growing erection communicated clearly to Trevelyan.

"Hands behind your back."

A foot touched his back and pushed him down onto the floor, his face flat onto the carpet and Dorian's heart raced with excitement. He was familiar with this sort of play, but never once with a lover like Trevelyan, someone he simultaneously trusted not only with his life, but with his body and his heart. 

Trevelyan knelt over him and his deft fingers began to work on securing his arms. His forearms were folded across his back neatly and secured with enough room for his skin to breathe, but little else. He relaxed into the position, thinking it was over as Trevelyan rose.

But the man evidently wasn't.

"Spread your knees apart wider," he commanded. 

A little unsure now, Dorian shifted his weight to one side and then the other. It was as wide as he could manage comfortably and he hoped it would do.

Trevelyan stepped between his legs and he began to tie his thigh to his ankles, one and then another. As he was being tied, Dorian listened to Trevelyan humming softly, originally a bawdy tavern song, now a wordless melody for Dorian to focus on as Trevelyan did his work.

When Trevelyan was finished, Dorian could not move any of his limbs and Trevelyan pulled on the ropes on his arms, the rope biting into flesh despite the soft material of the binds. He found himself on his back, legs splayed wide open. 

"That's a sight more suitable for you, Dorian," Trevelyan declared, walking to the desk where he poured himself a shot of whiskey. 

"I did say I looked good in rope," Dorian replied, watching as Trevelyan sipped his drink before he strode back to the fireplace.

"You do, but it's not just the rope. I rather you like this, legs spread, everything on display for my pleasure, Trevelyan said. 

He returned to the trunk and pulled out a marble phallus from within. It was of a modest size, certainly smaller than either theirs. Dorian swallowed again and sighed. Not a single touch to his length and he was nearly begging for something, anything to relieve the ache between his legs.

Thankfully, Trevelyan knelt over him, placing the glass of whiskey a ways off from them and then began to work the tip of the phallus into his entrance. 

What was normally a moment marked by heated looks of passion now was something else. There was an odd fixation in Trevelyan's gaze as he pushed the dildo in, watching every agonized expression flit over his face as Dorian's body opened and adjusted.

Dorian let out a low groan upon fully realizing what he had gotten himself into. He couldn't move, couldn't pull away to delay and deny the intrusion. He couldn't even look away as Trevelyan held his chin straight, their eyes never breaking contact until Dorian was able to take everything in. 

He whimpered as Trevelyan traced a finger over his taut nipples, his breathing getting ragged, hard. For the brief pleasure he gained taking the dildo into him it proved not to be enough. He needed, wanted more. 

"Very good, Dorian," Trevelyan murmured and he began to work the phallus, pushing and pulling in shallow strokes, giving him only the barest tremors of stimulation. 

Dorian moaned, looking up at Trevelyan with half-lidded eyes, begging wordlessly. 

"Do you like this?" Trevelyan asked with a small smirk, keeping the pace lazy. 

"More, please," Dorian managed, shuddering as Trevelyan pushed it in. 

A taunting laugh emanated from Trevelyan as he leaned down slightly and traced Dorian's lips with his fingers, the tender gesture betraying his words. "I don't see how someone so naughty is deserving of more."

Dorian exhaled sharply as Trevelyan pushed the dildo as deep as it could possibly go, nowhere near the depths Trevelyan's own length. In the scrambled mess of his mind he grasped for the right words. They had played this game before, nowhere near this level of intensity, but it was the same dance at the core and the same words would get him what he wanted.

"Anything," Dorian breathed as Trevelyan watched him, the easy smirk still on his features, watching, enjoying every second of both giving and denying Dorian pleasure. "Anything you want of me, I am all yours." 

Another laugh and this time Trevelyan rose fully to his knees, unlacing the cords of his trousers. Dorian nearly sighed in relief as Trevelyan's length was presented to him, barely in the stages of getting hard. He angled his head forward, intending to take it into his mouth and coax it into erection.

But Trevelyan didn't press forward yet.

"Open your mouth," Trevelyan said, canting his erection forward as Dorian's mouth opened wide for him.

"You said you'd do anything, is that true?" Trevelyan said, slowly tracing his cock against Dorian's lips. 

Dorian nodded wordlessly, looking up at Trevelyan with half-lidded, pleading eyes. 

"Good," Trevelyan whispered, hooking his thumb down Dorian's lower jaw as he guided the tip of his length to Dorian's lips and supported Dorian's head up with one hand.

Dorian expected flesh to breach past his lips, but it was water that began to pour into his mouth. Dorian swallowed as his mouth filled up, again and again as the clear stream of water came relentlessly. Warm and wet and a part of Trevelyan he had never even in his wildest dreams imagined he would have, dribbling from his lips to his neck and then chest. 

He groaned as the stream died and Trevelyan began to stroke Dorian's unattended cock, Trevelyan sighing in pleasure at the sight laid out in front of him. He brought the glass of whiskey to his lips, taking a swig before he crouched down to capture Dorian's lips into another searing kiss, passing the burning alcohol to him. 

Lines of dark gold trailed from both their chins to their mouths, casting dark droplets onto Dorian's chest. Trevelyan trailed his hands down, sliding his hands through the dampness of Dorian's skin, admiring the way they glinted in the low light, making Dorian look like a gliterring statue. 

Overcome by lust, Trevelyan dug his hands under Dorian's thighs, pushing them back to gain access to his entrance. He leaned forward, holding on to Dorian's upper arms to keep his legs spread. He rubbed his hard length over Dorian's entrance, breathing hard in anticipation.

"You want this?" Trevelyan growled, nipping at Dorian's neck and collarbone.

Dorian whimpered, dizzy with need. "Yes," he sighed. 

Trevelyan smirked, slowing his pace as he taunted Dorian with his hard cock, sliding it up and down and over Dorian's groin, but never positioning to push it inside.

"I'm not convinced."

Dorian groaned in reply, helpless in his position except to gaze up at his lover, pleading with his eyes. "Please, amatus." 

A low chuckle from Trevelyan told Dorian that it had worked before Trevelyan took the oil from his pocket and emptied the contents of the small vial on himself before he positioned. Guiding his length with his hand, he pushed the tip past the tight ring of muscle, easing his way into Dorian slowly.

Dorian's breath hitched at the intrusion, stretched by the man's girth and completely at his mercy, it was all he could do to cry out in pleasure as Trevelyan buried himself right up at the hilt.

Trevelyan snapped his hips up stroking that spot deep inside of his lover and smiled as Dorian gasped as a spasm overtook his body. 

"Amatus!" Dorian cried as Trevelyan began to move in long, powerful strokes, intent on hitting that one place of Dorian's with every push and pull.

The sounds of their flesh slapping against each other filled the room, as well as Dorian's cries, growing louder and louder as Trevelyan mercilessly fucked him. 

Dorian writhed and struggled, unable to lie still from the intensity of pleasure being poured into him, as if Trevelyan had liquid fire poured into his veins and set them alight. 

And he could nothing except take it, every bit of him that Trevelyan wanted from him, from the breathless muffled cries as they kissed to the loud, keening moans as Trevelyan milked not just one, but three orgasms out of him.

Like being torn to shreds by the mix of pleasure and pain, only to be pieced together again as he took a moment, feeling the cooling spend on his skin and the sudden emptiness when Trevelyan pulled out of him and came all over his face and chest.

Their lips met in another bruising kiss and as he drowned in the attentions he felt the soreness creeping up on him, too early at that stage to tell if it would be a good sore or not.

When they parted from the kiss, Trevelyan licked Dorian's bottom lip with a chuckle and gathered his lover into his arms, lifting him off from the floor, the mess they made to be taken care of later.

They both needed a bath. Dorian also would no doubt return fully to his senses soon enough to make a snippy comment or two about the Inquisitor's rather peculiar inclinations. Such comments to which Trevelyan would attempt to resolve with a kiss and a backrub, or whatever it was that suited Dorian's whimsy for Trevelyan's atonement. 

Eitherway, they were both content.


End file.
